I owe you
by PenanceGirl
Summary: Raven was attacked and Slade saved her. But he wants nothing in return. Raven feels like she should at least give him something... But what could she possibly give to him? Slight suggestion of Rape and minor violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I had this crazy idea for a story, it probably been done before but I hope mine can still be a little original! P. S this is a prologue! Oh and the man isn't important. I just borrowed him for this chapter! So no need to know the guy's name.**

** PROLOGUE**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Raven was out at night walking around the downtown part of jump city where not many people went to unless they had a gun. Of course, Raven didn't need a gun. She had her magic. Raven depended on her magic for everything. Levitating, meditating, fighting, and even healing. Raven felt she had nothing to worry about by walking here. So she felt safe. Until she sensed a person near by. She came to a stop in front of an alley way. She had felt this presence before. Many times before, in fact, she could picture the exact face of the person hiding down that alley way. It was a him. She knew from the first time she sensed him.

For the last couple months, during a battle, she would feel a certain kind of presence, one that was specifically watching her. She blew it off as just one of her followers, until she realized that every battle, no matter where, they would be watching her. She had ignored it for two months, but she couldn't any longer when she woke up one night to only have her sense the man right outside her window. The next morning she had confronted Robin about it alone. He told her that he would check the surveillance camera's after lunch. When lunch time came around, she followed Robin to the security room and they watched the camera that was placed inside Raven's room that had a view of the window. After a few minutes of watching Raven squirm a little in her bed, a shadowy figure appeared at her window. The both freezed the screen and looked at each other. Robin had told Raven that it was probably just a crazed fan of hers wanting to get a good look at her. Raven just decided to let it go.

As Raven stared down the alley way she decided to confront this man to see what he wanted from her. Raven felt her heart beat louder and faster as she walked deeper into the alley.

_I'm okay. _She thought to herself. _I have my magic and this is just some ordinary guy. He couldn't possibly hurt me._

She finally came to the end of the alley only to find it was a dead end and there wasn't anyone there.

"I know you're here." She could still sense him.

"Oh do you now?" A deep and musky voice replied.

"Well, if I didn't before I do now." She said with her monotone voice. She didn't want to let the man now she was a little panicky. She heard a soft chuckle.

"Yes. I do suppose that gives me away. But maybe I don't want to hide from you anymore." The last part he almost whispered.

"Why do you want to hide from me?" Raven felt a bit better after finding out he was afraid of her.

"All that power you have. You could destroy me in a minute, but you can't anymore." He finally stepped out of the shadows behind her. Raven turned to face him. It was dark; she couldn't see much except his outline. She could tell he had shaggy hair and he was in pretty good shape. She took a few steps back and her back became pressed against the wall.

"What do you mean I can't anymore?" She felt her hands become sweaty.

"I have found something that used to belong to the guardians of the temple of Azarath. I found a necklace you might say, one that holds special properties." He was smiling now. Raven suddenly felt her breath stop short.

"H-ho-how did you get that?" She knew what he was talking about. The guardians had made trinkets to stop or protect them from the power of Trigon. She had remembered that Slade had gotten hold of the ring of Azar, but now this man who had been stalking Raven for over two months now has the very necklace of Azar. This was used to stop any magic that came from Trigon or one who had Trigon's blood.

"Let's just say I have a few connections that most people don't." He started to come towards her. Raven raised her hands to produce her magic but nothing happened.

"What the..?" She looked down at her hands then back at the man who was only a few feet away now.

"Did I mention that it draws away magic within 20 yards?" No he was only an inch away.

"Get away from me." She turned her face away from his.

"Now why would I want to do that? After all, you're so beautiful." He put his finger under her chin and forced her to face him. Then with his free arm he moved his hand up and down her waist. Raven shuddered and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He just took hold of her thigh and forced her still.

"We can make this easy or you can make this difficult. Personally I don't mind either way." He winked then pressed his lips to hers. Raven muttered and pushed her hands to his chest to try to push him away. He just grabbed her wrists with one hand and placed his other hand on the zipper of her leotard. He began to move the zipper downward and her shoulders became bare and her cleavage began to show. When he took his face away from hers he looked up and down her body. She took this chance to try to scream for help.

"Help!" She yelled. The man took his eyes off her body and raised his fist and brought it down upon her cheek. Raven gasped out of shock and pain. Her vision became blurred with black spots.

"Don't you ever do that again! Ya hear!" He slapped her once more, but not as hard. Her vision became blacker. When she felt his hand on her zipper once more she felt the tears come to her eyes. She felt her chest become cold with the cool night air and knew he had gotten half the leotard off.

"Beautiful…" He whispered. Raven couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They flooded down her cheeks and she began to sob.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. I'll make it better. I promise." He whispered into her ear.

"That's a promise you won't be able to keep." Another voice rang from behind him. The man turned to see who was there but instead came face-to-face with a fist instead. The man backed into Raven, who still couldn't quite see what was happening before herm, but she fell to the ground and covered her head with her arms as the man tumbled on to her grasping his nose in pain. Raven took the time to think about where she had heard the other voice before. The man stood up and looked around for the guy who punched him. When he couldn't find him he turned back to Raven who was now lying on the ground.

"Get up you little who-"he was cut off when a hand was placed of his shoulder and he was tossed back at the wall where he let out a sharp cry. He fell to the ground and grabbed his shoulder. When he looked up he saw the attacker. He froze in fear.

"Please…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her." He pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't do mercy or forgiveness. That's God's job." With that he raised his foot and kicked it straight at the guy's face where he became unconscious at the impact. He turned to see Raven still covering her chest and tears still streaming out.

Raven had finally recognized the voice and blood ran cold and she tried to back farther against the wall.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Here take this and cover yourself." He handed her a blanket.

"Why are you helping me Slade?" He voice shaky and scared.

"I may be bad, but I would never do the thing that man tried to do to you. You might not believe it but if I come across a scene like tonights, I end it. Rape is just a sick torture that men do when they have nothing better to do with their lives." Thunder rang across the sky and small droplets of rain began to fall. Raven pulled the blanket closed to her. Slade bent down and picked up Raven bridal style. Raven began to fight back but began to settle in his arms when she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. As he walked away leaving the man lying on the ground, he felt Raven cuddle into his chest and fall asleep with tears still running down.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Okay! That is the end of the prologue! Like it review it! Don't like, don't hate! Grammar issues? Lemme know! Anything else? Just tell me!**


	2. I owe you

**Alright, you had the prologue, now it's time for the first chapter! Let me know what you think!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When Raven woke up her cheek felt like it was hit by a hammer. She couldn't quite get herself to open her eyes for she was afraid that she might still be in the alley way. When she did open her eyes she wasn't at the alley or the Titans Tower. In fact, she was in a room she had never seen before. She looked down and realized she was wearing navy blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt that was way to big. She immediately panicked when she remembered who saved her. Did he bring her to this room? Did he dress her? After a while she realized she really had to go pee. She looked around the room. It was small with 3 white doors, the walls where a horrible color of yellow, and the carpet was creamed color. She was lying in a twin size bed that had just a basic white comforter. She decided to be curious and she had to find the bathroom. She opened the first door that happened to be any empty closet. So she went to the next, but it was locked. She sighed and went to the next. When she opened it she saw that it was a bathroom. Nothing big or fancy just a basic bathroom with a toilet, sink, shower/bathtub, and a mirror. Raven quickly walked in and locked the door behind her. She then went to use the toilet. After she was done she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She stumbled back, scared of what was looking back at her.

Her left cheek was swollen to the size of an orange and it was a deep purple. There were scratches all over her neck and a small bruise by her lip on the other cheek. She couldn't believe she let this happen. _This is all my fault. _She thought that if she hadn't blown it off or hadn't taken a walk that night it wouldn't have happened. She curled into a ball on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't cry though, only because in some ways she felt lucky. She thought nothing really bad happened. She was saved. She had heard of stories where others haven't been so lucky. She felt frightened though. What if the man came back? What if no one saved her that time? She felt trapped suddenly as she realized she was alone in a house of a bad guy. She stood up and opened the bathroom door a crack to peek out. When she didn't see anyone she went back to the door that was locked. She twisted and pulled on the door knob. She let go of it and she was about to try one more time when the knob twisted. She quickly ran to the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She heard the door open and foot steps come in.

"Miss Roth." A more gentle voice said. Raven pretended to stir as she 'woke up'. She then turned to face a small old man in a butler suit. "I am Wintergreen. Master Slade requests your presence and I have washed your clothes and put them in that dresser over there. The bathroom is through that door way and there are towels in the last drawer of the dresser. You may take a shower then if you would press the small red button on the side of this door and I shall come and get you." He smiled then walked out of the room. Raven brushed her hair from her face and walked to the dresser.

She grabbed a towel and her clothes and brought them into the bathroom. She turned on the water until steam appeared then she pulled the tab and the shower turned on. She stepped out of her pajamas and into the water. She sighed as the hot water hit her back and ran down her body. She picked up a bottle of shampoo and scrubbed her hair. Then she grabbed some body wash and finished up. She didn't get out of the shower right away. She really didn't want to see Slade. So she sat down with the water hitting the top of her head and her back. _Slade will probably want something from this for saving me._

Raven stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She pulled it down a little to see if happened to parts of her body she couldn't tell. Of course, there was a bruise underneath her left breast and a scratch along her tummy. She sighed and turned around to see more marks on her back from when the man fell on her and slammed her into the wall. When she looked at her face it didn't look as bad. All the dirt came off in the shower, but the bruise was still swollen and it still was purple. She grabbed her clothes and put them on and then found a brush inside a drawer. As she was brushing her hair her stomach grumbled for food. She grunted then finished her hair and went over to the locked door and saw a small red button on the door frame. She pressed it and waited for the butler to come back.

Wintergreen arrived with a class of orange juice and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry Miss Roth I wasn't sure if you were thirsty or not so I just brought you this." He smiled at her.

"Its fine, thanks." She gave a weak smile back. He signaled her to follow him. She followed him down a hall way that looked empty. When they stopped they had come to a pair of French doors and Wintergreen knocked.

"Come in." Slade's voice came from behind the door. Wintergreen opened the door.

"After you, Miss Roth. Master Slade must speak to you alone." Raven walked into what looked like an at home office. It had burgundy walls with a bookcase and a window. In the center was a desk with Slade sitting behind it. Slade looked up at Raven.

"Sit." Raven looked at the chair in front of his desk and walked over to it and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, better I guess." She looked away from his eye. She could feel him watching her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? Your not shook up or anything like that?" He asked sounding concerned. Raven knew it was probably an act but still…

"I'm fine, maybe a little shook up." She looked at him.

"Very well, I will have Wintergreen escort you back to the Titan Tower in an hour or so after you are done with breakfast." He then looked back down and started writing on some paper.

"That's it? No 'I demand you to be my apprentice'?" She was confused. He was just going to let her leave?

"I don't have use of an apprentice at the moment and I don't believe I should force you to do something for me after what almost happened last night." Slade didn't even look up.

"So what! Things like that happen all the time! You're Slade! You're supposed to use people to your advantage!" Raven stood up now.

Slade put down his pen and stood up. "You don't understand! I am letting you go and you refuse to go! What is it that you want!"

"I want repay you! I owe you!" Raven yelled now.

Slade sat back down. "You owe me nothing." Then he pressed a button and Wintergreen came in. "Take Raven home."

"Of course, Master Slade, come with me Miss Roth." He grabbed Raven by the wrist. She followed but she wasn't going to let this go. She felt she had to repay him for what he did. She could have been… she didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't been there. She was going to repay him, one way or another.

~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~

**Tell me what you think! And be nice about it please.**


	3. Confusion of the mind

**Hey guys, PenanceGirl here. Just want to tell you guys I really like the reviews I got! So keep 'em coming! And constructive critism is welcomed! Any who… Time for the next chap! **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When Raven pulled up to the Titan Tower, she thanked Wintergreen and watched him drive away. Raven sighed and put a hand to her cheek. It was still swollen and a tad bit purple. Earlier on the car ride here she used some of her magic to make the swelling and color go down. Unfortunately, it was still pretty noticeable. She pulled her hood over her head and walked inside the tower.

So far everything was fine until she ran into Beast Boy. _Oh great. _She thought. Beast Boy turned and looked at her. Then his eyes widened.

"Dude, What happened to you face!" He practically yelled it for the whole world to hear. Not even a few seconds later, all the titans were swarmed around her asking her so many questions. Raven tried to push out from the crowd when a hand grabbed her shoulder, images of the man flooded her mind, and so as a reflex she turned around and ended up punching Starfire in the mouth. The questions came to a sudden halt as they watched Starfire gasp in horror. Her hand came to her face and tears filled her eyes. Raven backed away with her eyes wide.

"Starfire… I'm so sorry." Raven went forward a few steps but no more. Starfire just nodded then wiped a few tears away. Raven couldn't take it anymore. She said her famous three words and teleported herself to her bedroom. _I need to clear my head. _She grabbed her mirror, looked at it, then set it down. She rather not talk to her feelings right now. Instead she sat in front of her window and began to meditate. A few hours later, she was beginning to calm down when there was a knock on the door. She sighed then walked over to the door and opened it a crack. It was Robin, the boy wonder.

"Can I help you, Robin?" She asked.

"I think I should be asking you that." He forced the door open and walked inside without an invitation. Raven ignored it and closed the door. She was thanking Azaran that her hood was still on covering most the bruise. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at Robin who was staring at her, as if trying to get inside her head. She looked away and peered at him from the corner of her eye. Raven had once developed a small crush on him but she really didn't care that he liked Starfire. She wasn't into the whole jealousy thing.

"Raven, you're going to have to tell me what happened." He came over and sat down by her.

"And if I don't?" She replied looking down at the floor.

"Then I can't help." He leaned in closer to her. Raven blushed under the heat of his breath.

"What if I don't want help?" She finally looked up at him, their noses barely touching.

"Maybe you don't want help, but that doesn't mean you don't need it." He placed his hand on hers. A bad feeling swept over Raven and she pulled her hand away and stood up. Her face went blank as she remembered the mans breath on her neck. Robin stood up and walked over to her, but raven put her hands up.

"Please, I don't need help. I just ran into some trouble, but I survived didn't I?" Raven put her hands down as Robin retreated from her.

"You survived, but you came out wounded, but not just physically. Isn't that right?" Robin stood still. When Raven looked away and didn't respond, Robin walked out of the room with out another word.

Raven sat back down on her bed and placed her hands to her face. She couldn't tell them what happened. They wouldn't believe her even if she did. Slade save her? Even she was still having trouble comprehending it. Raven didn't know what to do. Well she knew she had to one thing, actually make that two things. Raven stood up and walked to her door. She opened it and stepped out. Robin was nowhere to be seen.

Raven walked down the hall to Starfire's door. She knocked once. No response so she knocked two more times. Finally she heard some muffled sounds come from behind the door. Starfire opened the door, greeting Raven with a warming smile and open arms that immediately wrapped around her.

"Raven! I knew you would come! That's why I have prepared the sleeping of the over! I have the polish of the nails, and popcorn and movies, and pillo-"Raven cut her off.

"Actually Starfire, I just came here to apologize about earlier. It's just you kind of scared me." Raven noticed Starfire's face droop.

"It's okay. I understand you must have had a rough night." Starfire was about to close the door when Raven thought it over. _Raven, you kind of owe her a sleepover as an apology, plus, what if that guy comes back for you. He knows where your bedroom is. _Raven sighed. _I hate it when you're right common sense. _Raven could feel Common sense gloating at the fact she won.

"Starfire, if you don't mind, I think I'll take your offer up on the sleepover." Raven gave her best smile to try and look happy. Starfire slammed the door back open.

"Glorious! I shall fluff the pillows and make of the air bed!" Starfire flew to her closet and had Raven help her pump the air into the mattress. Once they were done, Starfire and Raven laid down on the mattress and began to watch 'A walk to Remember'. It was Starfire's favorite movie, of course it was after she found out what leukemia was.

While Raven watched the movie her mind drifted to other places. She first thought of the man that had attacked her, and then she thought about Wintergreen and how he had been so nice to her. The person she thought most of though was Slade. For some reason she just couldn't get him out of her head. She started to drift to sleep as she thought of Slade when he carried her in his arms. Raven longed for him to hold her again. She then opened her eyes at the mere thought of being in Slade's strong arms. How could she think of him like that? It was wrong. She was a hero and he was a villain. The more she thought about it made her realize that he was actually a hero. He was her hero. He saved her.

That had made her come to a conclusion once more. The one she yelled at Slade over. She owed him something that he saved. She was about to fall asleep once more when she started to hear sniffles beside her. It was Starfire. Raven looked up at the screen and realized the movie was over.

"Raven, wasn't that such a sad movie?" Starfire asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, Uhh, yeah." Raven turned away and let her head fall against the pillow.

'Well, goodnight Raven." Starfire said.

"Goodnight Starfire." Raven replied. That night Raven dreamed of Slade. She dreamed that she and Slade were facing each other. When she looked up at Slade he was reaching for his mask. When he took it off his face was covered by shadows. Raven died to know what he looked like but before she could look harder his lips pushed against hers. Raven was taken back a bit, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

When Raven woke up it was morning and the sun was shining down into Starfire's room. Raven smiled at her self for actually liking the sun this morning. She sat up and stretched. Then she thought to herself for a minute.

_Raven Roth, I think you're in love with Slade. And you owe him big time._


	4. The affect

**You wanted more! So here is your more. I am glad to present to you chapter 3! Enjoy!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Raven walked to the kitchen that morning with only the thoughts of her dream. She put together a cup of tea and went to sit down on the couch. She pulled out a book and began to read about the forbidden doors of hell when Robin walked in. He glanced over at her then walked over and sat down next to her. Raven cringed on the inside even though she hid it on the outside. Robin kept looking at her. So instead of ignoring it, she returned the stare. They stared at each other for about 5 minutes before Robin turned away from her gaze.

"I only want to help you Raven." He whispered. Raven put down the book and looked around the room. It was way too early for Beast Boy to be awake and Cyborg was down in his garage. That left Starfire but she was still in bed the last Raven knew of her. Raven was hoping something would happen to where she wouldn't be alone with Robin. Although at the same time she was enjoying the attention from him.

"I know. It's just what happened was unexpected and… I just didn't respond quickly enough." She replied.

"Who attacked you? At least tell me that." He looked at her once more.

"I can't." She replied, but she was telling the truth. The man never said his name or gave any detail to who he was. Robin's forehead creased with furry lines. Raven knew what he was about to ask.

"Was it Slade?" His hand clenched into a fist. Raven couldn't imagine the rage on Robins face or the disbelief if she told him that Slade was the one who saved her.

"I can promise you that Slade did not attack me." She confidently replied. Robin didn't look convinced at first but eventually his wrinkles on his forehead loosened and his fist became unclenched.

"Okay, I trust you. The only thing I can't seem to understand, is why don't you trust me enough to tell me what happened?" He then stood up and went to the kitchen and began to make himself some breakfast. Raven settled back into her book but just couldn't shake off the feeling of Robin watching her. She began to have goose bumps as the feeling of being watched came upon her. She finally stood up and slammed her book closed. She turned to face Robin who had a mouth full of scrambled eggs. He stopped chewing and locked eyes with Raven.

"I'm going for a walk, and no. I am not taking my communicator with me." With that she left the main room and walked out of the tower.

After a few hours of walking aimlessly around Jump city, she had processed many different ways to locate Slade. Only, every single one of them ended up getting lost in some sort of tangled mess. Raven pulled her hood over her head and walked into a small book store that had a small café inside it. She ordered a chai tea then went to the shelves to read a book she hasn't read yet. She looked up and down the shelf but nothing she hasn't read yet seemed to interest her. So she picked up her tea and walked out of the book store. She walked a few blocks then tossed her tea into a trash can and leaned against the wall. She couldn't take it. She wanted to see Slade. She needed to see Slade. As she leaned against the wall she looked across the street into an alley way next to an apartment building. She looked away but then took a double glance. _No._ She couldn't believe it. Standing there in the alley way was the man of Halloween colors himself. She watched him as he walked away into the deeper parts of the alley.

"Wait!"She cried and she ran into the streets causing many cars come to a screeching stop. People yelled out their windows and gave some very rude body language to her but she didn't care. There across the street was the man she had been searching for all day. When she stopped in front of the alley way she saw Slade turn the corner to behind the apartments.

"I said wait!" Raven turned the corner after him. The only thing she met though was a solid brick wall that had no one there. Raven sighed and turned around bumping right into Slade's chest. She gasped then regained her emotionless composure.

"I was just looking for you." She muttered.

"I'm quit aware of that." He replied looking down at her.

"Then how come you didn't let me see you sooner?" She asked.

"I actually didn't plan on letting you see me at all." He said as he looked behind him as if expecting someone to appear. Raven felt her heart sank. She was hoping that he wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to talk to him.

"Oh. So you don't want to talk to me right now?" She tried to stay monotone but was failing horribly. Slade remained silent. Then he returned her gaze.

"You weren't in your bedroom last night. Why is that?" He questioned. Raven was taken back. Should she be creeped out that he knew or feeling flattered the he cared enough to check on her?

"How did you know I wasn't in my room?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I wanted to make sure that the man wasn't coming back. So I made a small stop at the Titans tower to see how you were." He replied coolly. Raven could feel his temperature rise. Raven hid a smirk by tilting her head down a bit. After a few minutes of awkward silence Raven spoke up.

"Slade, I really want to thank you. I really want to make it up to you. I feel like I have to. So is there anything you want from me?" Raven looked up at him and he quickly looked away.

"There is nothing I want from you." He turned and started to walk away, but Raven stopped him by putting a black wall of magic in front of him.

"I'm not done talking with you." Raven then took the wall back down. Slade turned and faced her. He then stepped closer to her where his mask was right in front of her face.

"Let me ask you this, why are you so determined to make me let you repay me?" He whispered.

"Because I don't want to feel like I owe you anything anymore." Raven stared into his eye.

"I think there's more to it than just that."

"What makes you think that?" Raven was starting to feel her own heat rise. Slade smirked behind his mask.

"Only the fact that I can see that me being this close to you is making your heart pound. I can hear it from here, Raven." Raven shrugged. She felt defeated and a little bit humiliated. Slade brought a hand up to her face.

"Its okay, Raven, I just have that affect on people." He began to stroke her cheek. Raven's breath caught in her throat.

"Slade…" Raven didn't know what to say. Her emotions were getting all out of control. A trash can next to them became cloaked in black magic and flung to the wall behind them.

"Raven, are you having troubles controlling your powers?" Slade was having too much fun with this, but at the same time, he wanted to have Raven all to himself. Let her know who he really is. Slade became confused with his emotions and stopped stroking her cheek and brought his hand down to his side.

"I must be going. I have things to do, valuable items to steal." He started to walk away when he heard Raven mutter. "I'm sorry Raven. I didn't quite get what you said. Care to repeat it?"

"Let me help you." She walked next to him and turned her to lookup at him. Slade wasn't sure if she was being serious or just joking, but from the look of her eyes he knew she was serious.

"Isn't that like betraying your teammates?" Slade didn't want to make it seem like he wanted her to come along. He was trying to make her rethink what she said and decide against it.

"Not if they don't find out." Raven grew a smirk on her face. She knew she had finally gotten to him.

"Very well, but your going to have to keep up." With that Slade jump from side to side on the alley walls and landed on the apartment roof and began jumping from roof to roof. Raven smiled and levitated herself into the air and began to follow Slade.

_ This is going to be fun. _Thought Slade, he turned his head to see that Raven was right behind him, like a good little apprentice should be.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**There you have it! Raven and Slade coming together for the good of stealing, but what about Robin? Or the titans when they find out she's helping him? Stay tuned to find out what becomes of them!**


	5. The tint of Red

**Hey guys! Sorry about being Lazy and not working on this for like… a good month and a half. Anyways, I'm here to bring you good news. I have finally found out how to continue this story. Before I was stuck on what they should steal and how they should steal it and yadayadayadayada. So I'm just going to skip the details of the theft and move right along! I hope that's okay! **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Raven could help but let a smirk loose after it had been tugging at her lips for a few minutes. She looked below her as she watched Slade continue hoping from roof to roof with a bag over his shoulder. She then lifted her hand up to take a good look at her treasure. Raven was nervous about stealing so she had just mostly help him get in and out without being noticed, but she did manage to grab a small diamond, about the size of her thumb, that was found in the depths of a cave in Nepal. She held it up facing the sun, allowing the light to make it sparkle and small flashes of rainbows covered her face. She looked down to notice Slade stopped a few rooftops ago and Raven suddenly felt a blush of embarrassment stain her face. She turned around and slowly landed in front of him.

"Admiring you catch, Raven?" He said in a mocking tone. Raven looked down.

"I just got a little distracted. That's all." She replied.

"I see. Well, I appreciate the help. Now if you will hand over the diamond we can both go our merry ways to our friends, and before you say anything, Wintergreen is my longtime friend. " He held out his hand.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She reached out her hand, but hen pulled back. "I want to keep it." Slade was a bit surprised.

"Is there any particular reason?" Slade wasn't the one of curiosity but today he made and exception.

"No. I just think its pretty, and I don't know. I could make a necklace out of it to make it look like I bought it. It's not like you have any uses for a diamond this small." Raven tried to keep her monotone but found it difficult while talking to him. Slade just nodded as he thought about it.

"Very well, but if your friends realize it is the one that was stolen, then what will you do?" He leaned down towards Raven, he felt oh so tall being in front of her. Her head barely made it to her neck. He smiled smugly behind his mask, awaiting her answer. She shifted from foot to foot, trying to get comfortable underneath his stare. Raven sighed, then handed him the diamond. She watched it as he put it in a pocket on his utility belt.

"Wise choice, Raven, I feel that you are becoming wiser just by being around me." He mused. Raven scoffed and turned her face away from him. "Well, it is getting late. You should return to your friends." He turned and walked away when he realized Raven was following him.

"Is there something I can do for you Raven?" He turned and faced her.

"Actually, there is. Today, I stole for the first time ever, and it felt right. I want to try and steal something again, something bigger. I just want to see if I can do more than just be good." Raven looked up at Slade, the setting sun reflecting off her eyes.

Slade looked at her eyes and noticed the slightest tint of red as the sun shined in them. He had a bad feeling about this, but he couldn't resist feeling a bit of excitement as he thought of him and Raven doing evil. With her power, he could do anything, but if the demon side of her was influencing her thoughts at the moment, then what would happen if she broke free from that? She would probably kill him.

"No." That was all he said before he took off. Raven pouted for a moment, then her demon side retired letting Raven have back all the control of herself. Raven shook her head. She then took to the air and headed towards the titans tower. Once inside, she wished she could just meditate, but that was of no such luck.

"CYBORG! GIVE ME THE DANG CONROLLER!" Raven looked at the seen before her. Cyborg was holding Beast Boy's controller in the air, teasing him for being so short while beating his butt at the video game on the screen, while Starfire was running through the kitchen grabbing bottles of whatever substance and tossing them in to a bowl, and Robin was facing the stereo blasting his music into his face. Raven puller her hood off her head and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle as fast as she could then teleported to the bathroom in her room.

Raven turned on the water, while waiting for it to get hot; she stripped of her leotard and cloak. She looked at her body in the mirror. Most of the cuts and bruises were gone. Her face was gone with the swelling and the color was barely there. She touched her face. She felt hot, like fever hot. She just put her arms down then stepped into the shower. She stood in the shower for 15 minutes before actually cleaning herself. It just felt good to stand there in the peace for a while. She then washed her hair and body and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and dried off. She stepped quietly into her room and got dressed into her usual attire. She then went in front of her window and began to meditate.

**Robin**

Robin stood outside her bedroom door. He kept quiet trying to listen for her, when he couldn't hear anything he walked away to his room. Something was wrong with Raven. She's been acting different and there was something off about her. She seemed...well, unsteady. Robin didn't like that one bit. He wanted his team to be sturdy, strong, and prepared, but there was another reason that he was caring so much, maybe it was because it was Raven. Now Robin knew that Raven couldn't feel or express much, but she had her own way of showing she cared. Robin couldn't help but wonder if he was starting to get feelings for his teammate.

_Bah, what am I thinking? I'm supposed to be with Starfire, yes? I lover, she loves me… Then why do I not feel the same way I do for Raven then? Women… They all just need mood rings. _

**Raven**

Raven could sense Robin outside her door. She was not interested in talking to him anymore. All he did was annoy her about her acting different. Raven thought she was just fine. Sure, she almost got raped by a psycho path, sure she just helped Slade steal priceless items, but Raven was just fine. She continued to meditate until the dark came. Then she sorted out her thoughts.

_Who the heck am I kidding? Sure, the whole stealing thing was influenced by evil, but to be honest with myself… Part of me was there, and I still wanted to steal with him. Maybe I should just lay low for a while. Get myself together. _

With that Rave encased her entire room with black magic. Sealing every entrance she knew of. This way, she could be to herself. The down side to this spell was it used much of her magic and she suddenly felt too weak to stand. She felt her hand graze up to her forehead as she slipped away into darkness.

Out of the shadows a figure appeared and picked her up gently then laid her in her bed and tucked her in. Then it retreated back to the shadows.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Crappy, I know. I just had to go somewhere. If you don't like the whole demon – influence thing, let me know because I was unsure of if I should use it or not. If you like it tell me, if not, tell me I'm a crappy author and I should re-write this chapter. Majority votes win. So let me know if this is good or not!**


	6. Panic

**Okay, I have two excuses for you guys that are 'stone-me-to-death' worthy excuses. They are that bad… One, I was lazy for two weeks and couldn't think of what to write, two when I FINALLY found out what to write... My computer turned against me and would turn on no matter what I did! Boy was I p/o'd. But anyways, here I am my faithful readers! (If I have any left) Now on to the story!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Raven**

Raven woke up half-expected to be on the floor where she passed out but didn't really mind that she found herself bundled up in her bed. She sat up and looked around the room. She noticed the door was cloaked with black magic along with the air vents, window and even the outlets, the outlets where for Beast Boy whom could easily turn into something small enough to get through those.

_Oh, that's right. I locked myself inside the room. No way out and no way in… Then how did I get into my bed? _Raven looked around the room and it deemed empty. She was all alone. Raven pondered how on earth she went from the floor to her bed. She simply put the thought away as her sleep walking. Even though she has never slept walk before her entire life. Raven got up out of her bed and walked into her bathroom where she started the water. After it steamed up she stepped in.

Raven's mind still felt light from the amount of magic lost due to the spell. So she sat down on the shower floor and decided to just stay like that. She sighed in contentment as the hot water felt so good sliding down various parts of her body. She then grabbed a wash-cloth and poured some "midnight passion'" (a gift from Starfire.) shower gel on to it and began to lather up her body. Raven found herself enjoying the smell of the gel making a mental note to get some more when she ran out. Raven ran the cloth on her face and felt her cheek sting just a bit from the pressure.

_Dang, bruise is still there. _She let her hand lingerthere for a moment continuing on. After ten more minutes of scrubbing and just enjoying the heat, she reached out of the shower and felt a towel hanging up on the bar next to the shower. She pulled it into the shower with her and wrapped it around her body.

She stepped out feeling refreshed and noticed the mirror was fogged up. She walked over to the counter and leaned over to wipe away the fog and as the mirror became clear she saw Slade standing in the reflection of it. She gasped and turned around only to find nothing was there. She breathed a sigh of relief.

_I'm just letting my imagination and 'feelings' get to my head. _Suddenly in the back of her mind Panic was running around screaming 'check the bedroom'. Raven all the sudden had an uneasy feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. With the towel still around her, she turned toward the door to find it slightly cracked open. She had closed it. She always closes it. Raven felt shaky. She tip-toed her way to the door to peek out the crack. Her room was barren not a soul in sight. Well at least from what she could see. She opened the door to allow a better visual of her room. When nothing came into view her heart slowed down and she became calmer. Even panic seemed to settle down although she was still clinging for dear life onto Brave's cloak.

She carefully walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her dresser and picked out her clothes. She was about to drop her towel when there came a voice.

"Oh Raven, you never were very good at keeping your guard up." This was followed by a soft chuckle.

Raven stood still. Fear became all to well known in her mind, while Panic was now sobbing and crying for Brave to do something, but somehow, Brave was even in a state of shock. Raven slowly turned around to see Slade leaning against the bathroom door frame. Now she saw how she didn't see him. He had been hidden behind the door as she opened it. She mentally scolded herself for not checking behind the door as she opened it.

"How did you get in here?" That was her first thought. She blocked everything off.

"I was in her before you preformed the spell. Of course I only planned to torment Robin, but I figured I might as well stop in and say hello." The last sentence dripped with sarcasm. "Of course now I have no way out." He looked around the room once more to make sure that there wasn't a way out. Then he glared at Raven.

"That's not my problem. Trust me, I had known you were in here I would of kicked you out first before I did the spell." She noticed Slade walking toward her but stopped when they were a good 10 feet apart.

"Or you knew I was in her and you just trapped me in here with you." A devious smirk crossed his masked face as Raven's face filled with shock.

"Like hell I would do that! You're the last person I would want to be trapped in a room with." Raven folded her arms across her chest to show she was angry and to keep the towel from slipping down.

"Oh, but yet you wanted to go steal more stuff with me?" Slade loved getting into Raven's head. It was just so much fun to him. He noticed Raven's expression change but it wasn't anger it was more a conflicted expression.

"That wasn't my fault. My dark side happened to escape for a moment." She stated triumphantly.

"If I remember correctly, when your dark side 'escapes' you usually have four glowing orbs as eyes. Yesterday, you were just influenced by her, but you still could have gained control and ignored her wishes but you choose to listen." Slade had walked towards her as he spoke and was not only a foot away. Raven backed up and pressed her back against the dresser feeling the knobs poke into her back. One of the knobs managed to dig into a bruise and she grimaced. Slade did not let this go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" The words slipped out before he caught them. Raven looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. She shook it off and looked him in the eye.

"Slade, I'm fine. Just one of the knobs dug into a bruise on my back."

"You still have bruises?" He wasn't surprised about the one on her face but he figured the small ones would be gone by now.

"Yes, I still have bruises. What's the big deal?" She didn't understand Slade. One minute you want to rip out his intestine's and tie them around his neck for being so cruel, the next you feel like he's human because he acts like he cares and you want to trust him, then other times… you have no idea what you want to do.

"Let me see them." It wasn't a question.

"What?" She was taken back. Why did he want to see them?

"Let me see the bruises on you back."

"But I'm only in a towel... I'm not going to take it off." _Pervert._ She thought.

"Then just turn around and wrap the towel around your waist. That way only your back will be visible." He stated.

"Can't you just turn around while I get clothes on and then just lift up my shirt to show you?" He shook his head.

"No. Getting dressed could take long and if I turned around there would be a good chance of you doing something to me." Raven sighed. She wasn't going to win this. So she turned around and then let the towel drop a bit before wrapping it around her waist. Suddenly, she felt his gloved hands trace the bruises and scratches on her back.

**Slade**

Slade watched her as she slowly lowered her towel then tighten it around her waist. He saw all the scratched and bruised on her back. Then he felt sad, then angry, and then he found himself right behind the girl tracing her marks. Her skin was smooth if you didn't take account for the marks. He found himself taking off his gloves wanting to feel her skin with his own. As soon as his skin touched hers he heard her take a breath.

Slowly he began to caress her sides, letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her. Not like _he_ was. But he was gone.

As soon as he had dropped Raven off with Wintergreen, he had returned to the scene to see the man there lying unconscious. He grew furious just looking at the man. So, he had taken out one of his old dueling swords and beheaded the man. He watched as the blood flooded through the alley way. He then noticed something in the mans coat pocket. He reached in and found the Necklace of Azar. Slade smiled and placed it in the pocket of his belt. _This could come in handy later._

Slade felt her tense up under his touch. He wanted to make sure she trusted him so he kept his hand above her waist. He then used one of his hands and he slid his mask up just a bit so his lips were shown. He leaned down towards her back and began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**To be honest, I just winged this chapter. Anyways you know what to do now! Click the REVIEW BUTTON! **

** V (This is supposed to be an arrow pointing to the Review thing… I'm not sure if it worked.**


	7. I'M BACK!

**Hey guys… yeah it's been a while, huh? Well the wait is over! (Sort of)! I am not happy with this story the way it is. I feel I made Slade to soft and Raven to emotional. Plus I think I'm rushing into the romance. I mean I feel like it just happened out of the blue. And overall I'm not happy with the progress of how it's going and the last chapter was a total bust. So I will be re-writing the chapters! Horray! But don't worry guys… It's still the same story line and pairing and all that other crap. I'm just going to be making a few minor changes to the chapters. So be on the lookout for a new and revised chapter one! If you don't mind I would love it if you guys would kindly wait before and 'actual update'. I promise I will be as quick as possible with the revisions. Either way I am back and ready to complete this story! YAY! **

**I am truly sorry for making you guys wait or think I was done writing it. I promise I will have this done within the next month and then the update will come! So no worries! Again… terribly sorry for all this! Let me know if your confused on what's happening or if you have questions! **


End file.
